¿Y si nos casamos?
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: "¿Y si nos casamos?" le dice Draco a Hermione. Lo que pasa después son un montón de hechos irreales que amenazan con dejar al rubio como residente permanente del ala de psiquiatría de San Mungo. ¿Hermione muerta? ¿Él deforme? ¿Un cadáver queriendo venganza? ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando?


_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa del reto lanzado por Athenea-Eris en el grupo de whatsapp "Dramione, historias de amor que debieron ser contadas", con motivo de San Valentín. En el que el género debía ser humor, terror o drama. Honestamente no estoy segura de si esto clasifica como humor xD._

 _¡Suerte chicas!_

 _El título lo saqué de un reto en el que quería participar pero no pude, por cuestión de inspiración y eso. Así que decidí, al menos, honrarlo así también._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _PWP. Incoherencias al por mayor. Para el que no sepa, PWP es "Plot? What Plop?", "Trama? Cuál trama?" Lenguaje malsonante._

* * *

 **¿Y si nos casamos?**

¿Alguna vez le han soltado esa pregunta a bocarrajo a su pareja? ¿No? Bueno, si no lo han hecho seguro que entonces no tuvieron que verla atragantarse con el café hirviendo hasta el punto de quedar tan roja como el cabello de los Weasley, ni mucho menos se vieron obligados a socorrerla segundos después mientras intentan realizar algo que les evite el terminar en San Mungo.

Pero ese no fue mi caso en absoluto; de hecho llegué a sentirme como el mismo niño asustado e inútil de mi infancia, así que cuando no supe que hacer tomé a Hermione entre mis brazos y me aparecí directamente en el hospital.

La cara de muchos medimagos al verme aparecer con una heroína de guerra completamente roja, medio ahogada, entre mis brazos fue épica. De hecho algunas personas me apuntaron directamente con la varita y alcancé a distinguir a unas batas blancas corriendo hacia las chimeneas. Lo que me soltaron a continuación me indignó:

—Deposite a la señorita Granger en el piso, arroje su varita a nosotros y levante las manos. No haga movimientos estúpidos porque lo atacaremos sin dudar.

 _«¿Hermione en el piso? ¿Que les dé mi varita? ¿¡SE VOLVIERON LOCOS!?»_ Fueron las preguntas que me vinieron a la cabeza en cuanto pude procesar lo que me decían.

—¡Ella necesita un médico! —les grité, comenzando a desesperarme porque la mujer en mis brazos parecía desmayada.

—Lo sabemos, señor Malfoy, usted haga lo que le decimos y nosotros nos ocuparemos de la chica.

Por un momento consideré hacerles caso, pero después me di cuenta de que ellos creían que había atacado a la mujer que amo, y cualquier intento de parecer razonable se fue al demonio, así que me concentré en aparecer en un nuevo lugar e intenté irme.

Sin embargo, como todo lo que me sucedía ese día, salió mal. En cuanto comencé a sentir que me iba un hechizo me impactó en el estómago y varios rayos de diversos colores me alcanzaron.

Todo se volvió negro.

….

….

…

En lo primero que pienso al despertar es Hermione. No debí hacerle una pregunta tan crucial antes de desayunar, ni a menos de un mes de comenzar a vivir juntos. La conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo y sé que es una mujer que necesita tener bajo control hasta el más mínimo detalle, por lo que sabía que sorprenderla iba a causar un descontrol en su vida.

Claro que también creí que en vez de ahogarse y desmayarse saltaría a mis brazos mientras decía «sí, sí, sí».

Iluso que soy.

Miro a mi alrededor y no veo nada más que las paredes blancas y dos puertas a juego, debería levantarme y comprobar que no están acolchadas. Por si acaso y estoy en el ala de psiquiatría.

Curiosamente tengo mi varita en la mesa que está al costado de la cama, así que muy loco no me deben de considerar. La tomo entre mis manos y salgo.

Camino por todo un pasillo en el que no me cruzo con ninguna persona. Si bien hay un montón de puertas todas tienen las luces apagadas y no se oyen conversaciones, así que supongo que están vacías. Después de unos metros que se me hacen interminables llego a la parte de recepción, en donde sí que hay gente, la cual se me queda mirando.

Es como si me hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, pero con los ojos rojos y la barba de Dumbledore.

—Disculpe —le digo a la recepcionista—, estoy buscando a Hermione Granger. Ya sabe, la heroína de guerra. Es mi novia. ¿Podría decirme a qué sala la llevaron? Hoy no se encontraba nada bien.

—¿¡Cómo demonios salió de su cuarto, señor Melfoy!? —¿Melfoy? Vaya, cada vez los contratan más imbéciles.

—Malfoy. Mi apellido es Malfoy. ¿Por qué no responde mi pregunta primero? Yo no soy un paciente aquí.

La mujer me miró como si no me creyese. A mí me daba igual.

—Que no es un paciente… ¡Claro que lo es, sólo mírese! —me gritó. Iba a decirle que llamara al director del maldito hospital, con toda la intención de demostrarle el poder que mi familia, incluso después de la guerra, tenía. Pero algo me detuvo.

No sé muy bien porqué, pero decidí obedecerla y mirarme. Y aquella visión hizo que me tambaleara y cayera, penosamente, sentado al piso.

No fue la bata blanca, ni el hecho de que no pudiese ver mis propios pies… mucho menos la gigantezca panza de embarazada lo que me dio impresión. No.

Lo que me hizo reaccionar de esa manera fue ver que tenía tres brazos saliendo de la panza en cuestión. Era repugnante. Yo no podía encontrarme con mi futura esposa viéndome tan horrible.

—¿Qué… qué me pasó? —dije, con la voz más aguda que me salió.

—Oh, está bien señor Melfoy, iremos con el doctor Watson. Tuvo usted un lapsus mental por las pociones.

¿Lapsus mental? ¿Pociones? ¿Doctor Watson? No entiendo lo que me dice, pero me dejo levitar en una camilla porque no me creo capaz de caminar.

—Oiga, un momento —digo de pronto—, ¿y Hermione?

—El medimago le dirá todo. No se preocupe.

Eso sería muy sencillo si alguien me dijera algo, yo no estuviera deforme y mi novia desaparecida.

Y yo creyendo que este iba a ser un buen día.

…

…

…

Estoy de nuevo en esa habitación blanca, pero ahora hay un hombre con una bata azul mirándome a los ojos. El problema es que lo que dice me suena completamente irreal.

Según él tuve un accidente en mi laboratorio de pociones que provocó un incendio en todo mi hogar, por si fuera poco la mezcla de brebajes entró en contacto con mi cuerpo y son los causantes directos de todo el entrevero de panza y manos.

Llevaba una semana completa en el hospital, oscilando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, bajo tratamiento y recuperándome aparentemente bien. El problema radicaba en que, de vez en cuando, alucinaba. Según me dijeron eso es lo que me pasó hoy.

Aunque claro, seguían sin decirme nada de Hermione.

—Está bien, ya entendí. ¿Qué hay de mi novia? —pregunté. La cara del medimago me dijo que no me gustaría lo que me fueran a decir.

—La señorita Granger ha muerto.

…

…

…

Después de haberme desmayado, otra vez, se encargaron de despertarme y seguir dándome malas noticias. Me acusaban de negligencia con resultado de homicidio involuntario, así que muy pronto iban a llevarme a Azkaban a la espera de un juicio.

Empiezo a creer que los integrantes del Wizengamot tienen un fetiche insano conmigo y las jaulas.

Sólo espero que en la prisión no esté ese dementor extraño de la última vez. Lo reconozco porque en la túnica negra tiene una mancha blanca salida de no sé dónde, y les aseguro que está obsesionado con mi alma. Solía pasarse más de cincuenta veces frente a mi celda y siempre trataba de alcanzarme con sus asquerosas manos.

Opino que el Ministerio debería pagarles una buena manicura, al menos. O ponerles túnicas de colores. Tal vez así sea más fácil olvidarse de que desean succionarte tu parte esencial y convertirte en un cascarón vacío.

Sería un buen negocio.

A lo mejor el problema fuese que dejarían secos a los encargados de embellecerlos, pero eso se soluciona dando cursos de capacitación para parásitos como esos. Que con tanto hijo de muggle siendo mago, deberían saber que Internet ofrece grandes posibilidades. Sólo necesitarían un par de tutoriales online, y voilá, nadie quedaría afectado permanentemente.

Pero volviendo al tema, he pedido que me permitan ver a Hermione por última vez antes de volver a prisión.

Y han accedido.

Así que estoy siendo llevado en una horrible silla de ruedas rumbo a la morgue, que es el lugar donde tienen el cuerpo de mi novia. Espero que no la hayan metido en esos grandes refrigeradores horizontales, porque somos magos y tenemos formas de conservar un cadáver. Si no me creen los invito a abrir la tumba de Dumbledore, les puedo asegurar que a pesar de los años tiene toda la barba e incluso hasta los lentes. Y no encontrarán ni un gusano. Yo creo que el viejo puede hacer magia incluso estando muerto y se ha aplicado un hechizo de conservación encima.

Merlín, es tan horrible pensar en Hermione como un ser que ya no vive… Ya no escucharé sus risas, ni la voy a ver fruncir la nariz cuando algo no le guste, ni mucho menos seré testigo de como queda roja cuando está a punto de gritarme lo imbécil que soy.

Llegamos frente a una puerta de acero inoxidable que se me antoja demasiado impersonal, y cuando la atravesamos me dejan frente a una camilla que tiene a una persona cubierta con una sábana negra. Hago el amague de descubrir el rostro, pero la voz del médico me dice:

—No le recomiendo que lo haga.

Decido obedecerlo porque la cabeza me pesa, sigo estando mentalmente inestable con un cuerpo deforme y todavía no consigo olvidar la imagen de estarle proponiendo matrimonio esta mañana a una mujer que, al parecer, lleva una semana muerta. Realmente es demasiado para asimilar y prefiero tragarme el orgullo.

Asiento y el médico se va, dejándome a solas.

Todo lo 'a solas' que se pueda, considerando que estoy en un lugar con más de 50 camillas y que al menos la mitad están cubriendo cuerpos con sábanas lúgubres, claro.

Abrumado decido voltearme y pensar en cada cosa mala que le he hecho al amor de mi vida. Que no han sido pocas ni mucho menos.

La verdad es que los primeros seis años de conocernos fui un verdadero hijo de puta con ella, burlándome de su cabello estilo nido, de sus dientes de castor y su insufrible actitud de mandona. En séptimo no es que nos hubiésemos visto demasiado, pero traté de fingir que no la conocía cuando la llevaron a mi casa los carroñeros, así que debe de contar como buena acción.

El octavo año me vi obligado por una condena a volver al colegio y volví a verla seguido, pero le rehuía como si tuviese la peste negra. Claro que debido a que Estudios Muggles se había convertido en una materia obligatoria y el nuevo profesor, Arthur Weasley, estaba decidido a armar equipos, nos vimos impulsados a trabajar juntos.

Está bien, lo correcto sería decir que ella se arrastró de malas pulgas a mi lado porque el chalado pelirrojo lo decidió, y yo traté de convertirle la pelusa roja que tenía por cabello en medusas.

Pero a ella le dio tanta gracia que comenzó a reírse, así que terminamos los dos con tres semanas de detención limpiando paredes con un cepillo y un balde.

Así nos hicimos tan cercanos que al final ella terminó rompiendo su relación con la comadreja y empezó una conmigo.

El problema es que nos apuramos en todo, y a los seis meses de comenzar a salir terminamos viviendo juntos.

Y ahora, yo estaba solo.

—¿Sabes? No recuerdo nada de lo que se supone que pasó, pero lo siento mucho. No quería que te fueras —digo al aire—. Mi cerebro sigue insistiendo en que te propuse matrimonio y eso nos trajo a San Mungo, pero me han dicho que es parte de mis alucinaciones.

—¿Estás seguro de que es una alucinación? —responde una voz a mi espalda.

—Claro, por supuesto —contesto, ensimismado en lo que digo. La silla es muy incómoda para moverme y termino chocando contra una camilla. Un brazo inerte y frío se apoya en mi pierna y yo ahogo un grito mordiéndome la lengua. No quiero que ella me vea como un cobarde.

¿Qué está muerta? ¿Y a mí qué? ¡Me da igual, ella podría verme desde el otro lado!

No, eso no es ridículo.

No estoy hablando con ustedes, lectores, así que ignoraré lo que piensan.

—Ya sé que eres un cobarde, Draco, no necesitas fingir conmigo. Vivo en el mismo apartamento y te he visto gritar cuando vuela una cucaracha.

—¡Les digo que no soy un cobarde, cabezotas! Y sólo grité aquella vez que casi me la trago porque volaba directo a mi boca.

JÁ, les gané.

Eso, así, quedénse calladitos. Me los puedo imaginar con cara escéptica, pero nunca les he mentido. Así que no tienen porque desconfiar de mis palabras.

Un momento…

Un momento…

¡Ustedes me están leyendo! ¡No pueden hablarme!

Bueno, más bien yo no podría escucharlos, ustedes pueden decir lo que se les cante. No debería llegar a ser de mi conocimiento.

Pero entonces…

¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ME HABLÓ!?

Me volteó tan rápido que, por el impulso y la Ley de la Gravedad, termino volcando la silla y quedo en el piso, atrapado por varios kilos de metal con ruedas y cuero.

Desde mi lugar veo cómo en donde se supone que está el cuerpo de Hermione la sábana empieza a levantarse, quedando sentada. Y entonces el lugar en el que está la cabeza gira hacia mí.

Al diablo con lo valiente.

Grito como una niña e intento arrastrarme por el suelo, pero el peso no me lo permite.

Además, esta estúpida panza y los brazos son realmente inútiles.

De acuerdo. Respira. Respira. Respira. RESPIRARESPIRARESPIRA.

—Estoy alucinando. Eso es. Sólo tengo que cerrar mis ojos y entonces ella volverá a estar muerta y quetecita en la cama, y yo tendré cada cosa en su lugar, en vez del corazón en la garganta y las pelotas en la boca.

Así que hago lo que me digo, confiando más que nunca en la palabra de los medimagos que me dicen que el estrés es lo que me hace mal.

Ah… eso es. Los latidos de mi corazón se ralentizan, ya no siento que vaya a perder el control de mis órganos urinarios y de pronto me duele la cabeza.

Abro los ojos con una sonrisa confiada bailando en mi cara, pero esa se desaparece cuando veo que en realidad, Hermione se ha sentado frente a mí, todavía envuelta en la sábana negra. Trago grueso antes de gritar otra vez y por si acaso vuelvo a mirar la camilla.

Está vacía.

¿Creen que sea demasiado antihigiénico mearme? Porque si esa cosa vuelve a moverse o hablar, voy a tener el problema por dos.

Me da igual si no me entienden. Yo sé que sí lo hacen. Y no, no les voy a decir que además estoy apunto de cagarme en los pantalones literalmente.

¿Qué no tengo pantalones? Bueno, ¡en esta horrible bata!

¿Ah, qué ya les dije? En ese caso por favor, pónganse en mi lugar.

¡Se supone que está muerta!

—¿C-c-c-cómo e-es q-que -e-e-es-tás…? —Una mano fría me cubrió los labios.

—Sólo estoy aquí, no pensaba irme sin despedirme de ti.

Oh, eso suena romántico.

Seguramente si no tuviera tanto miedo lo apreciaría.

—Aunque claro, me interesa comerte y volver a la vida. Tú me mataste después de todo.

¿¡QUE ELLA, QUÉ!?

—No quería matarte, cariño. Lo juro. Por Merlín yo sólo quería proponerte matrimonio y eso hice, pero entonces te ahogaste con el café y quedaste como un Weasley y tuve que venir al hospital… Y-y me atacaron. Y entonces un médico me dice que en realidad aluciné eso y que tú llevas una semana muerta… Creo que necesito una poción calmante, volver a mi hermosa habitación blanca, tal vez pedir que la hagan acolchonada y me encierren dentro.

Estoy temblando, les aseguro que sí. Y ella está ahí, tan blanca, tan fría…. tan bella… tan…

Esperen.

¿Ese fantasma corpóreo, espectro, inferi parlante se está riendo?

—¿Te estás riendo de verdad? —pregunto, solo para estar seguro de que no me estoy imaginando esa parte también.

Creo que ese breve tiempo en Azkaban, la presión de tener a Voldemort en mi casa, la guerra, vivir en pareja y esas cosas han acabado con la escasa cordura que me quedaba.

Me volví loco.

Oficialmente.

—Voy a pedir la residencia en psiquiatría. Definitivamente.

Más risas.

¡Esto no es gracioso, espectro de Hermione! ¡Es una tragedia!

—¿¡Puedes dejar de reírte, maldita sea!?

Ese angelical y muerto rostro se puso, de pronto, muy serio.

—Está bien, como desees. —Y con esas palabras apareció una daga entre sus manos, ella se levantó en toda su estatura mientras yo seguía en el piso y se lanzó sobre mí.

No me pregunten cómo, pero sé que me quité la silla de encima y salí corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Atravesé las puertas de la morgue gritando y además llegué a recepción de la misma manera.

Me veía patético, y allí estaba toda la prole pelirroja acompañados por Potter. Y mis padres.

Decir que estaban estupefactos era quedarse corto.

—¡Me quiere matar! ¡Ella me quiere matar porque yo causé su muerte! ¡Se los aseguro!

Estoy seguro de que si yo hubiese estado en el lugar de espectador, al lado de todos ellos, y en mi situación estuviese Weasley, me habría reído hasta caer al piso.

Como efectivamente estaba haciendo la zanahoria.

Pero no es el caso.

De hecho, mi novia MUERTA me quiere matar.

—¿¡Y tú de qué te ríes, imbécil!? —le grito. Él toma aire para responder, pero entonces vuelve a estallar en carcajadas.

—¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? —consigue pronunciar al final.

—El cadáver de Hermione quiere asesinarme —respondo. Veo que algunos abren la boca, sorprendidos. Ronald sólo se atora con su saliva de la risa. Para al final señalar un punto a mi espalda.

—Pues yo la veo muy viva.

Volteo y allí está ella, todavía con esa infernal daga. Vuelvo a gritar y me escondo entre la multitud, pero los muy traidores se abren entre risas.

Hermione camina lento hacia mí, con la tela negra cubriendo su cuerpo, la mano alzada sujetando el arma y una espeluznante expresión en su rostro. Y allí están todos, mis padres incluidos, de lo más tranquilos.

¿ACASO PIENSAN SER TESTIGOS DE MI FIN?

Ella me alcanza y, justo cuando creo que va a apuñalarme, estalla en una carcajada y me dice:

—¡Caíste!

¿Caer? ¿En qué? ¿Qué demonios?

Un momento.

Alargo una mano para tocar su rostro. Está caliente. Toco una de sus manos. Está helada. La miro y detecto el brillo travieso y divertido en sus ojos.

—¿Es una broma? Por supuesto que es una broma, ¡me has engañado todo este tiempo!

Ella rió. Oh sí, ha sido extremadamente divertido. Tanto que casi me muero de un paro cardíaco.

—Lo siento cariño, pero tenía que vengarme por hacer que me atragantara con el café.

—¡Bastaba con decir que no!

—Oh, de acuerdo. Entonces no, no quiero casarme contigo.

¡BIEN! ¡YO TAMPOCO! Como voy a querer casarme con una mujer que me hace creer que se murió sólo para vengarse. ¡NUNCA! ¡Y no estoy neurótico, así que ni fastidien, que ustedes sólo disfrutaron del show!

Esperen… ¿dijo que no?

—¿No? O sea que me has hecho pasar el peor rato de mi vida para nada.

Sin contar que todavía no sé cómo consiguió tanto.

—Nada parece ser suficiente para ti. Además me quemé, me atoré y me desmayé. Y cuando volví a la consciencia estabas en una camilla, a causa de tantos hechizos aturdidores juntos.

—Eso no fue mi culpa, ellos me atacaron.

—Porque pensaron que me habías herido.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Incluso asustado te ves muy guapo.

Eso me infló el orgullo, tengo que admitirlo. Al final ella sí que sabe como tenerme contento.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Realmente no te casarás conmigo?

—Pues si sigues así de mal carácter podría pensarlo seriamente…

Le doy un golpe juguetón en el hombro y ella me lo devuelve. Sé que este es el peor lugar, momento, y además me veo horrible y no tengo anillo, pero tomo sus manos entre las mías y le digo:

—¿Quieres convertirte en la esposa de un neurótico y arrogante Malfoy?

—Por supuesto.

Algo dentro de mi pecho estalla en pedazos de alegría, más que feliz de haber conseguido lo que siempre quise. Incluso cuando no me daba cuenta de que lo quería.

Me inclino para besarla, pero antes recuerdo algo.

—¿Cómo pudiste armar semejante puesta en escena? —Ella se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Influencias de heroína de guerra —contesta.

* * *

 _Si les dio gracia, un review sería la manera más bonita de hacérmelo saber. Si no les gustó, también. Y si les parece que son un montón de palabras sin sentido... bueno, también._

 _Yo no sé como todo esto terminó así, para ser sincera. Pero me terminé divirtiendo montones escribiendo, así que bueno._

 _Besos, Ceci._


End file.
